


Power of Suggestion

by jellofiend



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Sexual Tension, slightest hint of Yoochun/Junsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellofiend/pseuds/jellofiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How to seduce a man, with minimum effort, in 7 acts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power of Suggestion

**_ACT I: WE IMPLANT THE IDEA_ **

“Have you thought of being with guys?”

 

Changmin opens his mouth. And closes it. Opens it again, closes it again. His mind flails around for words, puts out a missing poster for them, contacts the police and comes up empty.

 

Jaejoong, seeing Changmin’s befuddlement, says placidly. “You don’t have to be alarmed. I’m not propositioning you. I’m just curious.”

 

Changmin finally finds a word. “No.”

 

Jaejoong cocks his head to the side, mysterious smile playing on his lips. “Alright, then.”

 

Changmin watches him get up and leave. His eyes wander down below Jaejoong’s belt.

 

_Damn_.

 

He’s thinking about it now.

 

**_ACT II: WE FLAUNT OUR ASSETS_ **

Jaejoong’s ass becomes an object of great, studied interest.

 

It’s all Changmin can look at during practice. He also gets ample opportunities to stare when Jaejoong’s cooking, when he bends over the stove.

 

He thinks maybe Junsu should be jealous. His title is in grave danger, as far as Changmin is concerned.

 

And Changmin is very concerned, about lots of things. Like how to hide the tent when it begins pitching itself. There aren’t always cushions available.

 

Jaejoong notices him shift uncomfortably one day. And grins sharply, like a Cheshire.

 

Changmin slinks away to another area, bristling. What an asshole.

 

**_ACT III: WE EXERCISE NO CAUTION_ **

Changmin tries, as much as he can, to conceal his overwhelming fixation from the others. But Jaejoong’s not making it easy.

 

It’s the third time in five days that he’s run into the man wearing nothing but boxers.

 

“Dude, please, it can’t be that hard to get dressed before you come out of your room.”

 

Leaning in – very close – Jaejoong grins wryly. “It is, though. When you’re around.”

 

As Changmin’s mind splits up and runs in different directions, Yoochun strolls in from the living room. He takes one look at the scene, and hightails it back.

 

Jaejoong chuckles. Changmin groans.

**_ACT IV: WE LET THEM PEEK_ **

Thankfully, Yoochun is tightlipped about what he saw.

 

Changmin _has_ to be tightlipped about what he sees. Because nobody knows he hides behind a rack of dumbbells to watch Jaejoong do his bi-weekly workouts.

 

He feels like a creepy voyeur. But the flex of Jaejoong’s muscles as he lifts the weights, the sweat running down his back as he does his push-ups, the groans and heavy breathes he emits….it makes him forget that soon.

 

He watches wide-eyed as Jaejoong towels himself off and takes a gulp of water. He doesn’t see the smirk Jaejoong hides as he wipes his mouth.

 

**_ACT V: WE LET ACCIDENTS HAPPEN_ **

They collide during a rehearsal. Limbs flailing, Changmin faceplants into Jaejoong’s – very hard – chest. They land in a heap.

 

“Are you two okay?” Asks Yunho, his footsteps drawing closer.

 

Yoochun coughs uncomfortably. Junsu is silent.

 

Changmin just wishes the earth would open up and swallow him whole. Just end him before – _oh fuck_.

 

Beneath him, Jaejoong titters, his hand on Changmin’s waist.

 

The tent is pitching itself. And Jaejoong _can tell_.

 

Scrambling backwards, Changmin ungracefully lumbers to his feet. He barely glimpses Yunho’s frown as he runs backstage.

 

He returns an hour later to be greeted by Jaejoong’s salacious grin.

 

**_ACT VI: WE CORNER THEM_ **

“Why don’t you just admit it?”

 

“A-admit what?” Changmin asks around the lump in his throat.

 

Jaejoong draws closer, trapping him against the wall. “That you want me?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous. I…”

 

“I’ve seen you, in the workout room.” Changmin swallows, turning bright red. Jaejoong leans to whisper in his ear. “And the kitchen. And at practice. I’ve seen the way you look at me.”

 

Jaejoong pauses, stares into Changmin’s eyes.

 

Changmin’s heart beats rapidly. He glances down to look at Jaejoong’s lips, for half a second.

 

And Jaejoong closes the distance for a kiss.

 

All the hesitation leaves him.

 

**_ACT VII: WE BECOME LOST TO THE WORLD (ALTHOUGH THE WORLD COMES LOOKING)_ **

Yoochun thinks animals have broken into their dorm.

 

He hovers around the living room, squinting in the darkness, trying to find the source of the sounds.

 

When he determines it’s coming from the west, down the hall, panic grips him. That’s Jaejoong’s room.

 

He shuffles around, wondering if he should wait and call the others.

 

Another howl rends the air. He can’t wait.

 

He grabs a hockey stick and heads to the door.

 

He’s inches from it when he hears it.

 

“ _Oh, Changmin!_ ’

 

Yoochun drops the weapon in shock.

 

_Jesus_.

 

Rubbing at his face, he heads back to his room.

 

 

**_BONUS ACT: WE LET THEM GOSSIP_ **

“Did you hear the sounds last night?”

 

Yoochun stares at Junsu, eye twitching.

 

“ _I_ did.” Yunho chuckles, throwing down a card. “And I know who was making them.”

 

“Jaejoong hyung and Changmin.” Junsu nods, leafing through his own cards.

 

Yoochun sniffs. “So you both knew? I thought it was a wolf.”

 

They both laugh themselves sick at that, much to Yoochun’s resentment.

 

“Of course we did, Yoochun. We have eyes, and neither of them were exactly subtle.” Yunho says.

 

Yoochun frowns. “Why didn’t I notice?”

 

“I think you were in denial.” Junsu offers, smirking.

 

Yoochun throws a cushion at him.

 

_END_.


End file.
